


A College Carol

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short skit I wrote for one of my floormates in college for a Christmas present, since he's a theater major. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A College Carol

SCENE ONE  
Charles Dickens is sitting on a chair, holding a book and reading from it.  
Dickens: Erika Schaefer was dead to begin with. There’s no doubt about it. Did Ian know she was dead? Of course he did.  
Ian Connito storms in.  
Ian: So what if Erika died. I’ve been working my butt off at the end of this semester. So was she. I’ll give her that. What do I care? How can I enjoy Christmas with finals so close?  
He storms back off.  
Dickens: That’s disappointing, not knowing when not to stress out about school to focus on relaxing and enjoying the season.  
He stands up and takes the chair with him.  
   
SCENE TWO  
Later, in Ian’s dorm room. He and his roommate, Alex Peterson, are at their desks. Alex tries to sneak over to the heater and turn it up. Ian looks up and sees.  
Ian: What the heck are you doing?  
Alex: Um… I’m turning the heat up. It’s cold in here.  
Ian: It’s on low! At least it’s on!  
Alex: OK, fine. Whatever.  
He sits back down.  
Alex: I know finals are coming up, but seriously, you need to chill out. It’s almost Christmas, too. You’re acting like the Grinch or Ebenezer Scrooge or whatever.  
Ian ignores him.  
Alex: Whatever. I’m going over to Southside with the rest of the floor for the Arts LLC Christmas party. You should come, too.  
Ian: Christmas party? Really? When I have to study for so many finals? I think I’ll pass.  
Alex leaves.  
   
SCENE THREE  
Ian walks up to his dorm room after going to the library. He’s holding a big stack of textbooks. He sets them down on the floor so he can get out his room key and unlock the door.  
Erika: Ian!  
Ian screams and drops the key. He then picks it back up, unlocks the door, and takes the books from the floor into the room. Then he puts the books on the desk.  
Erika: Ian! Seriously!  
He then notices that Erika’s ghost is sitting on his bed.  
Ian: Holy crap! What are you doing in my room?  
Erika: I’m here to tell you that you’re going to be visited by three of your floor mates. They’re going to help you get back into the Christmas spirit.  
Ian: Helping me? What? They should all be studying for finals! Plus, how can they visit me when they’re all at some party?  
Erika stands up, walks over to Ian, and tries to slap him. She can’t slap him, though, since she’s a ghost.  
Erika: Ian! Southside is 30 seconds away from here! They can just walk!  
She walks away.  
   
SCENE FOUR  
It’s even later at night. Ian is in his room. The room is dark except for his computer and a desk lamp. He’s still alone because the rest of the floor is at the party. He hears a knock at the door. He opens it to find Anna Hulse, Tarryn Lemmer, and Maria Khmurets.  
Maria: Hey. I’m the floor mate of Christmas Past. I would show you photos and scrapbooks of your past Christmases to show you how much fun you had, but I don’t have any. Sorry I’m so underprepared.  
Tarryn: I’m the floor mate of Christmas Present. I have pictures I just took at the party.  
She takes out her digital camera and shows Ian the pictures she took.  
Ian: I guess that party does look fun. What the heck is Tim doing in that photo?  
Tarryn: Um… He says you weren’t supposed to see that.  
She puts her camera away quickly, slightly embarrassed.  
Anna: I’m the floor mate of Christmas Future. I say you’re coming to the party and you’re going to enjoy it.  
She drags Ian out of the dorm building and over to Southside. Maria and Tarryn follow. Ian ends up enjoying the party.


End file.
